


Первая любовь, вторая пуговица

by Elfomanka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfomanka/pseuds/Elfomanka
Summary: Выпускной Шимизу, Хитока, которая не справляется, и немного о цветущих сливах и уходящих поездах.





	Первая любовь, вторая пуговица

Когда Киеко выпускается, на душе у Ячи пусто пусто пусто — будто поезд, на котором она должна была поехать навстречу лучшей жизни, уехал без нее, увозя на борту привычно равнодушную Шимизу.

После церемонии вручения аттестатов Ячи поджидает ее у цветущей сливы в парке неподалеку от школы — просто потому, что знает, что Киеко по вечерам смотрит глупые романтические комедии, улыбаясь в своей неповторимой манере: одними уголками губ. Спустя полчаса Ячи с ног до головы окутана удушливым сладковатым запахом и почти бесцветными лепестками; и все так же не знает, зачем ждет, и не обманулась ли вовсе.

Но Шимизу действительно приходит (с хвостом из своих неизменных почитателей) и Хитока чувствует, как к горлу волной тошноты подкатывает радость, и щеки начинают полыхать.

Ячи не знает, куда смотреть, а Киеко смотрит на шумных Нишиною и Танаку, легко улыбаясь. Те почти дерутся, пихая друг друга и выхватывая из ладоней что-то маленькое и металлически поблескивающее. Разумеется, очень скоро это что-то просто улетает, теряясь в высокой траве, и неразлучный дуэт синхронно и очень разочарованно воет — за секунду до того, как Ячи осознает, что это была вторая пуговица с пиджака Шимизу.

И что она, Ячи, наверное, пришла сюда именно за ней.

Шимизу подходит достаточно близко, чтобы заметить Хитоку, но все еще находится на расстояни, позволяющем той решить, хочет она быть замеченной или нет. Ячи поднимается с колен и отряхивает юбку немного тщательнее, чем нужно, выигрывая время на восстановление дыхания.

— Здравствуй, Шимизу-семпай.

— Привет, Ячи.

Хитоке не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы почувствовать в ее голосе улыбку, изученную глазами, губами, кожей, пальцами. Она улыбается в ответ и подходит ближе, подставляя голову под ладонь Киеко.

Вокруг тихо, слишком тихо — то ли Танака с Нишиноей нашли у себя каплю тактичности, то ли их увел кто-то, у кого ее целый океан — и слишком сладко пахнет цветущей сливой того сорта, который не дает плодов.

Ячи чувствует, как длинные пальцы привычно зарываются в ее волосы, и почему-то вспоминает Танаку Саеко — осветленные волосы, большая мягкая грудь в вырезе майки, «ты же знаешь, Ячи-чан, я не отступлюсь»; и впервые хочет позвонить на номер, которого даже нет в телефонной книжке — тот номер, с которого одни неотвеченные и входящие.

Киеко приподнимает ее лицо за подбородок, подставляя слепящему свету, вглядывается долго, все еще улыбаясь, и, наконец, говорит: «Спасибо, Хитока. Это все».

Это все.

Шимизу впервые называет ее по имени.

Но это все.

Ячи не привыкать терять людей, но Шимизу не теряется вовсе, а просто уходит, оставляя Карасуно, и ее — как маленькую составную часть школы. К этому у Хитоки привычки нет.

Оставшись в одиночестве, она снова садится, а после и растягивается на земле в позе морской звезды, глядя, как яркое небо постепенно тускнеет, чувствуя, как трава начинает одуряюще пахнуть, забивая приторную сливовую сладость. Время летит быстро быстро быстро, когда Ячи ни о чем особенном не думает, и вскоре можно уже считать звезды, слизывать с губ вечернюю росу, ощущать холод под спиной и поясницей, чувствовать себя отторгнутой частью чего-то большего.

Когда острое лицо в облаке изжелта-белых волос заслоняет небосвод, Ячи уже не чувствует затекшее тело. Ее поднимают на руки — возмутительно легко — и крепко прижимают ближе, накрывая кожаной курткой, пахнущей клубничной жвачкой и сигаретами.

Танака Саеко — шумный младший брат, глупая улыбка, «Я люблю тебя так, что скоро сдохну».

Захлебываясь ненужным, лишним теплом, Ячи засыпает.


End file.
